


Bisexi Lexi

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Agency
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, First Time, Lace Panties, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex usually has trouble meeting people who share his...unsusal addiction. Luckily, Clay Miller does.</p><p>(AKA the crackiest crack you'll ever crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisexi Lexi

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Katie (katiebug445) and Susan (hixystix) for the inspiration. :D

    Lex bit his lip at the feel of lace as he rubbed it between his fingers. The panties he was currently debating on buying were mostly red lace with a small, cotton crotch. When he got these on, his ass and hips would be completely covered in ruffled lace, and his cock twitched at the thought. His mind was quickly made up and he clutched them, making his way over to the thong table.

    Even though Susie was long gone, Lex would never forget the first time he tried on a pair of her panties. He had rushed out that night after work and bought three pairs of his own, starting his addiction. Those three original pairs had been ruined ten times over but, with the collection he built up, it wasn’t a problem. Lex almost exclusively wore panties now; To work, to the club, riding on his bike...he wore them everywhere.

    After a little more internal debate on the benefits of thongs versus boyshorts, Lex walked up to the counter with 5 pairs of various colors.

    “New girlfriend?” the woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow and smirked a little as she scanned the panties.

    “Yeah, lets go with that,” Lex winked and pulled the Victoria Secret card out of his wallet.

    “I’m still not sure whether it’s creepy or sexy, to be honest,” she commented, putting his purchase in a bag.

    “Well, once you decide, feel free to let me know.” Lex slid his card in through the machine and pushed a few buttons. “I’d like to know as soon as possible if I need to find a new store or give you my number.” The cashier giggled as she put the printed receipt in Lex’s bag and handed it to him.

    “Have a good day, Lex,” she sighed as he grabbed the bag out of her hands. He waved goodbye and walked out of the store, checking his watch. Honestly, the reason he had been shopping was for his date later that night.

    Working at the CIA didn’t leave much opportunity for meeting people so he had recently gotten into online dating, which made it much easier to background check people. Lex had already hacked the guy’s laptop, email, google drive, and facebook just to be sure and was already head over heels. Not that the tall drink of water he had managed to snag a date from had to know that, but Mr. Clay Miller was definitely his dream guy.

    Once he got to his bike, Lex tucked the small bag into his left saddlebag, locking it tight. This one time he didn’t and...Lex shook his head remembering the time his panties ended up strew all over 495. He swung his leg over his bike, feeling the satin he was wearing stretch a little until he was seated. One he had his helmet on and secure, he took a breath and turned the motor on, sighing at the way the vibrations made the fabric on his ass feel. After a moment, he remembered his date and quickly drove off, excited in more ways than one.

 

    Clay took another drink of his beer as he waited, heart still pounding out of his chest. He couldn’t believe he was getting this worked up over a guy who wrote greeting cards for a living. Then again, he also couldn’t believe that greeting cards were written by someone so attractive. How did someone even get that job? Did you have to submit samples or--?

    His thoughts were cut short by the door of the bar opening and a blond haired guy strutting in, making his way directly toward the bar. Clay’s breath caught in his throat a little as he realized that this was the man he was meeting.

    “Hey,” the man grinned and extended his hand. “Lex.” Clay swallowed and grabbed his hand.

    “Clay,” he smiled. “Can I get you a drink?”

    “I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Lex chuckled a little and sat down on the closest barstool. “Not regretting showing up tonight, then?”

    “Nah,” Clay assured him, signaling the bartender. “The opposite, actually.” He grinned at Lex, who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

    “I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks,” Lex ordered, licking his lips a bit as punctuation. “So, Clay, what do you do?”

    “Nothing too exciting, really,” Clay circled the top of his glass with his index finger. “I work at a hardware store while going to school.”

    “School?” Lex feigned ignorance and took a sip of his drink as it was handed to him. “What for?”

    “Computer Science,” Clay looked down, embarrassed. “Yeah, I’m a nerd. I know.”

    “I think it’s awesome,” Lex said, grinning as Clay looked back up. “Not many nerds look like you, though.”

    “Oh?” Clay smiled and leaned in a little. “And hows that?”

    “Impossibly attractive,” Lex moved a little closer as well. “To be honest, it’s almost offensive. Hot AND smart? How are the rest of us supposed to live up to that?”

    “You tell me,” Clay placed his hand over the one that Lex was resting on the bar. “I’d love to know your secret.”

    Lex chuckled a little and placed his other hand on Clay’s thigh. “I’d love to tell you back at my place,” he offered softly, moving his thumb across the jean fabric.

    Clay could feel the heat radiating from Lex’s hand on his thigh and nodded. This wasn’t like him, hooking up with a random person he’d just met, but the man was just...irresistible. Lex stood up, and pulled his wallet out, dropping a few bills on the bar for their drinks.

    “Let’s get out of here, then,” he grabbed Clay’s hand and walked him out the door. “How did you get here?”

    “Uh, cab,” Clay admitted. “My bike is kind of out of commission. Can’t really afford new parts at the moment.”

    “Well, we’ll just have to take my bike,” Lex led him over to where his bike was parked, and pulled out a second helmet. “I bought it just in case.” He handed it to Clay and winked.

    “Prepared. I like that,” Clay said, snapping the helmet on.

    “I like to be ready for anything,” Lex replied, climbing on his bike. Clay climbed on behind him and smiled a little about how they must look. Lex was at least eight inches shorter than him, but his personality made him seem so much larger. As Lex started up the bike, Clay gripped his waist, a little nervous that someone else was driving instead of him.

    “Relax,” Lex shouted as he pulled out of the bar parking lot. “I’m a great rider.”

    “Good to know,” Clay shouted back. He pushed himself closer to Lex, pressing his groin into the other man’s lower back. The bumps on the road made his breath hitch a couple times, forcing himself harder with every mile.

    Lex bit his lip as he felt Clay harden behind him. Did this kid seriously get off on riding? Fuck, that was hot. He took one hand off the handlebars and moved one of Clay’s down to his waistband. Better he find out about his little kink now, than being in the middle of something later.

    Clay took the hint and dipped his fingers into Lex’s waistband. His skin was soft, and was that…? Clay gasped a little when he realized what Lex was wearing. The tips of his fingers ran across the lace and he licked his lips. Not only did this guy have an ass sculpted specifically for jeans, but he wore panties, too? Fuck. Clay sprawled his hand out across Lex’s abdomen, fingertips under his waistband while his palm and thumb snuck under Lex’s tee shirt. He pushed himself closer, wanting more than anything to kiss, lick, and touch, but damn, these stupid helmets!

    “Please tell me we’re close,” Clay whined, moving his hand down to grope Lex through his jeans.

    “Yeah,” Lex gasped, “Yeah, we’re close but if you keep doing that, I’m going to have to pull over. I assume you want a bed rather than the side of the road?” Clay laughed and moved his hand back up under Lex’s shirt as they rode the rest of the way.

    A few more miles and Lex pulled over in front of a rather nice looking townhouse. He turned the bike off and got the kickstand out as quickly as possible. Clay took off his helmet and marveled at the house.

    “This is really nice,” Clay commented. “I didn’t know greeting card writers were this well off.”

    “Less talking,” Lex ordered, grabbing Clay’s free hand and dragging him up the steps. “More fucking.” He quickly opened the door, pulled Clay inside, and closed it by pushing him up against it. Clay’s mouth opened willingly under Lex’s and he moaned into the kiss, mind brought back to the panties Lex was currently wearing.

    “Please,” Clay breathed, pulling away slightly. “Bedroom.” Lex grinned and led him up the stairs, taking him into a room housing a very comfortable looking king-size bed. “Do you really need that big of a bed?”

    “Well, I prefer to not be alone in the bed, if I can help it,” Lex replied, turning around to face Clay. “Care to join me?”

    “Gladly,” Clay grinned, pushing Lex onto the bed. “So, were those what I think they were under your waistband?”

    “Only one way to find out,” Lex teased, lifting his hips and shaking them a little. Clay climbed on top of Lex, straddling his thighs. He lifted Lex’s shirt, bending over to kiss his chest as he went. Clay’s fingers trailed over the other man’s lean muscle and moved down to his waistband, using one hand to undo his fly. He dipped his hand into Lex’s jeans and hummed at the lace-covered skin he found there.

    “God, that’s hot,” Clay breathed, moving up and capturing Lex’s mouth with his. One of Lex’s hands moved to entangle in Clay’s shaggy hair, while the other ran down his back, clawing at and bunching up his shirt.

    “Clothes off,” Lex commanded, pushing Clay away a little. The younger man chuckled as he lifted his shirt off.

    “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a little bossy?” He asked, moving off Lex to shuck his jeans.

    “I get told what to do every day at work,” Lex admitted, pulling off his own tee shirt. “I’ll take a little power where I can get it.” He went to pull down his jeans and Clay stopped him.

    “No way,” Clay said, grabbing Lex’s waistband and bending over the bed so his breath was ghosting across Lex’s belly. “This is my present to unwrap.” Lex lifted his hips and allowed Clay to pull his jeans down slowly, the younger man marveling at the lace he was uncovering. He quickly removed the jeans the rest of the way and was back up quickly, leaving mouthing softly at Lex’s hipbones through the red lace.

    Lex moaned and ran his fingers through Clay’s hair, his cock straining against the lace, begging for attention. Clay slowly mouthed his way over to Lex’s hard on, licking at the tip where the panties were already salty and wet.

    “Damn, kid,” Lex gasped, trying to keep his hips as still as he could. “You’re gonna ruin me.”

    “Not before I ruin these,” Clay smiled and started to blow Lex through his panties, soaking the lace and making Lex moan. He heard a little shuffling above him and he looked up before a bottle hit him in the shoulder. Clay grabbed the bottle of lube and raised an eyebrow.

    “Did you want to fuck me in these or not?” Lex asked, wide-eyed and panting.

    “Fuck yeah, I do,” Clay sucked in a breath and popped the cap of the bottle, coating his fingers. He set the bottle aside and went back down on Lex, pushing the cotton crotch of the panties aside and pressing a slick finger to his hole. Clay continued to suck and lick as Lex’s hole easily opened up for his finger. The moans coming from above him cause Clay to have to squeeze his own cock through his boxers, willing himself to last. Lex was the hottest guy he’d ever been with and he was NOT going to fuck this up. He inserted a second finger and started to open Lex up as he squirmed underneath Clay. He felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up, and Clay obeyed, licking into Lex’s mouth and echoing his moans.

    “I need…” Lex breathed, whining as Clay shoved his fingers up, hitting his prostate.

    “What?” Clay whispered. “What do you need?” He pulled his fingers out then thrust them back in, causing Lex to arch his back in pleasure.

    “Your cock in me, you fucking teasing bastard,” Lex panted, biting his lip and staring at Clay.

    “You are so mouthy,” Clay chuckled, pushing his fingers in once more and biting down on Lex’s collarbone. He removed his fingers and moved away, opening the drawer that Lex was pointing at. The drawer was full of different types of condoms, lube, and a couple toys he was rather interested in.

    “We can talk about the rest of my sex drawer later, trust me,” Lex assured him. With that promise, Clay grabbed the first condom he saw and walked back over to the end of the bed. He pulled down his boxers, gasping a little at the rush of air on his cock and he heard Lex moan. Clay grinned at the confidence boost as he ripped the wrapper open, rolling it onto his erection. He slicked himself up with the lube he had tossed aside before, then crawled back up between Lex’s legs.

    “Sure you’re ready?” Clay asked, stroking himself as he tugged Lex’s panties to the side, licking his lips at the sight.

    “More than ready,” Lex replied, as Clay lined himself up. One of Clay’s hands wrapped around Lex’s lower back, holding him up before he slid in. Clay moaned at the tightness that surrounded him as he bottomed out, not sure how long he’d be able to last once he started moving. Lex moved his hips back, making the decision for him. Once he felt himself move inside Lex, Clay couldn’t help himself and started pounding into him, fueled by the sounds Lex was making.

    Lex loved that Clay wasn’t holding himself back, hitting his prostate on every thrust. The sensation of his panties rubbing against his cock, plus the stimulation of Clay inside him basically guaranteed that he wasn’t going to last long.

    “Fuck, Clay, I--” Lex practically shouted as Clay hit his prostate once more and he was coming, ruining his brand new panties. Clay thrust a few more times as Lex clenched around him, digging his fingertips into the muscle around his spine. He hunched over Lex as he came, moaning and forcing himself as deep as he could.

    Clay slipped out of Lex and rolled off of him, breathing heavy as he came down. He turned his head to look at the older man and grinned.

    "I hope you know, these were brand new," Lex mentioned, wetly snapping the waistband of his panties.

    "I'll have to buy you new ones, then," Clay offered, sitting up and leaning down to give Lex a soft kiss.

    "You're okay with this being a regular thing?" Lex asked as he watched Clay go to the master bathroom and retrieve a washcloth.

    "You have a drawer dedicated to sex stuff that you promised to show me," Clay reminded him as he tossed the washcloth onto Lex's chest. "You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me."


End file.
